


Clyde Logan OneShot- Darlin'

by Dceline96



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan - Freeform, Clyde Logan Thinks You're Pretty, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Clyde Logan's good girl, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My husband watched me write this, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft Clyde Logan, he asked me why I kept blushing, mind ya business, yes it was weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dceline96/pseuds/Dceline96
Summary: You're terrified of thunderstorms but have no fear, Clyde Logan is here! And he has a plan to distract you.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Clyde Logan OneShot- Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll know the deal by now. It's smut. But like...sweet smut. Cause Clyde is a sweet man.

A violent clap of thunder ripped you from your sleep, your lungs sucking in a desperate, terrified gasp.

Your mind took a moment to break through the lingering haze of sleep as you sat up in bed, head resting in your hands as you tried to silence your broken, heaving breaths. A bead of sweat dripped down your nape and for a moment you wondered if it was from the unseasonably warm West Virginia air or the radiator of a man laying next to you.

_Both. Probably both._

You sat there, a yawn pulling from deep in your chest when his arm wrapped around your waist, lovingly pulling your body to lay back down. You did, curling into a half awake Clyde, his arm holding you close while his hand reached around to cradle the back of your head.

_"It's alright, darlin. I'm right here."_

Clyde was your safety, your heart, and in his arms was the only place you ever wanted to be...especially during a stupid fucking thunderstorm.

With time, aided by the ever-present wash of fatigue in your brain, you felt your body start to melt into him. Your cheek resting on his bare chest, your heartbeat regulating itself to the cadence of his. A sense of peace washed over you.

The rain pittering against the window.

The slow, rhythmic lullaby of Clyde's breath.

Your eyelids drifted closed, mind slowly going dark...

**_Crraacckk_ **

Another harsh crackle of thunder, yet again jolting you awake.

" _Fuck_ ," you shouted, turning deeper into Clyde's embrace, the soft rise and fall of his chest morphing into... _laughter?_

You popped your head up from the crook of his arm, your hand landing a _smack_ right to his chest.

"Don't laugh!"

"Oh darlin, I'm not laughing at you-"

"Yes you are!" you half giggled, eyes searching for his. You could just barely make out his features, the usual moonlight obstructed by the storm, cloaking you both in an almost unsettling darkness.

Well...unsettling to you, anyway.

"You're mean," you whined as your fingers found his face, landing on the plush warmth of his cheek. You let your touch wander to the soft dip where his forehead turned to nose, slowly dragging the pad of your finger down, lingering on the slight bump of the bridge before _finally_ finding his lips.

"Clyde Logan-"

"Mm?"

You landed a soft flick to the tip of his nose, eliciting another breathy laugh from him, his arm holding you just _a_ _little_ bit tighter.

" _Lemme finish_. You are the most-"

"Funny."  
 _"Frustrating."_

"Handsome."  
 _"Pain in the ass."_

A rush of air rolled over your fingers, a soft laugh escaping his chest as his grip tightened on the back of your neck, slowly pulling you closer.

"I love you," he whispered, your lips meeting in a soft, ardent kiss.

_CRRACK_

Another clap of thunder, seemingly directly over your head, ripped your bodies apart.

"Jesus christ!" you shouted, shoulders curling up by your ears, body stiff as a board.

It felt like time had slowed to a crawl as you tried to steady your breathing, trying desperately to stave off the anxiousness rumbling from deep in your belly.

"I have an idea," he said softly, shifting your bodies so you were laying down, positioning himself on top of you. "Remember that thing they used to tell us when we was kids? That you could tell when a storm was rollin away by countin'?"

You gave him a stiff nod, your entire body tense, seemingly paralyzed with fear.

"With the next one, I want you to count," he said softly, placing a tender kiss to your forehead. " _Out loud_. And don't stop until I tell you."

His hand found the side of your face, slowly massaging away the tentativeness from your cheek, your body relaxing at his touch.

"Should be another any second-"

As if on cue, another thunderclap shook the earth, sending a ripple of fear through your core.

" _One_ ," he said softly, placing a kiss to your jaw.

"T-two...three."

"Good," Clyde breathed into your neck, leaving a kiss in his wake.

"... _four_ ," you said with shaky breath as he slowly started making his way down your body, his lips leading the way. "Five...."

Clyde landed between your thighs, wedging his obscenely large body between your legs. A shiver of excitement rippled across your flesh, stoking the flame of desire deep in your belly as he hooked his fingers into your panties and pulled them aside.

"Six," you whispered, hips wiggling at his face.

"You keep being my good girl, ok?" he said between kisses to your thigh, traveling tantalizingly close to your pussy.

You nodded, hand landing on the top of his head; fingers tangling themselves in his sleep-tousled hair when--

Another deep rumble of thunder broke through the atmosphere, resonating in your chest.

"Start again," he said, voice dripping with a soft kindness, eyes meeting yours from between your thighs.

You nodded, head falling back as his lips brushed against your cunt. " _One_."

" _Good_. Good girl," he breathed, his tongue laving at your core, immediately finding your clit. You gasped at the sensation, cunt fluttering at his chin as he gently sucked your clit between his warm, soft lips.

"Two," you said with shaky tenderness, "...threE- _fuck,_ " you squeaked, a quiet chuckle drifting to your ears as you felt him smile against you.

"Good girl. Keep goin," he said, eyes meeting yours as he flicked his tongue over your clit, your body quivering as a wave of pleasure crashed over you.

"Jesu-four....Five..." you felt his fingers tease your pussy, slicking themselves in your sex as his mouth worked steady, firm passes over your clit. "-six-" you forced out, your mind slowly going blank as pleasure took over every synaps in your brain.

"My god, Clyde," you cooed, your hand still tangled in his hair, the other kneading your breast over the thin cotton of his t-shirt.

He said nothing, humming into you as he eased two fingers inside of you, making you gasp at the welcome intrusion.

"Oh- _fuck_!" you squealed, thighs clasping themselves around his head.

He pulled his mouth from you with a wet _pop_ , the sensation sending a ripple of gooseflesh across your body.

"I didn't tell you to stop."

You nodded, gaze meeting his as you tried to remember where you had left off. Clyde's lips brushed your clit before licking a line down to his fingers, pulling them from you with a lewd squelch.

"My girl...so _wet_ for me," he said, seemingly to himself, before sucking his fingers clean of you.

"-six," you said softly, hoping that that had been where you left off. You honestly couldn't remember.

"You already said six," he teased as he sat up on his knees, his hand yanking at the hem of your shirt.

You sat up too, helping him pull off the oversized t-shirt, leaving you sitting in front of him in nothing but soaked panties.

" _Seven_ ," you whispered, a tinge of defiance in your voice. You let your hands fall to the hem of his shorts, your palm purposely brushing against his cock--already straining against the thin fabric. You felt him twitch at your touch, his hips rolling forward just slightly at the promise of relief. "Eight," you said, eyes meeting his as you eased his shorts down, his cock springing free torturously close to your lips.

You went to take him into your mouth, desperate to feel him in your throat when he leaned away from you, his hand wrapping itself around your throat as he sank to eye level with you.

You whimpered, his lips brushing against yours, "not tonight, darlin. _You_ need to keep countin'."

"Clyde-" you protested, momentarily snapping out of your playful demeanor.

He tisked at you as he laid next to you, his hand pumping his cock as he kicked his shorts off.

You rolled your eyes as you threw your leg over him, your hands bracing yourself against his chest.

"Nine," your hand reaching between your thighs, gripping him at the base as you angled him to brush your cunt. You stifled a moan as you sank onto him, the head of his cock stretching you open. Clyde let out a sigh of relief as your pussy clamped down around him, eager for more.

"Ten-"

A clap of thunder, seemingly further away. Your body shuddered at the fullness in your belly as your cunt greedily swallowed him.

Clyde's hand gripped your waist, arm resting on his forehead as he admired you.

_"That's my girl."_

" _Shit_ -one," you said softly, your hips slowly rolling against his, the pressure of his cock filling you--slowly sliding in and out nearly bringing tears to your eyes. 

You whimpered as your pace picked up, your hand snaking between your thighs to rub your clit. 

"Two-"

"Yes, _just like that._ You're doing such a good job, darlin," he said, hand moving up your back and grabbing you by the back of the neck. "So fucking pretty, taking my cock."

"Oh god," you mewled, leaning into him, your ass bouncing on him as he held your head to his. You wanted to kiss him, wanted nothing more to feel his plush, full lips against yours but your brain was overwhelmed, too busy with the intoxicating sensations between your thighs.

You felt it, felt the heat rising in your belly the longer you rode him, the faster your fingers moved over your buzzing clit. Your eyes met as he held you there and, as if he could read your mind, his lips crashed into yours. Your mouths moved together, his tongue tracing the inside of your lip before pushing forward to explore the familiar warmth of your mouth--his hand falling from your neck.

He squeezed your body to his, his arms wrapping around you as he repositioned his legs, cock still rocking in and out of your pussy. He pulled his lips from yours as he started to fuck you, your body turning to putty in his grasp.

 _"Fuck-Clyde-ohmygod!"_ you squealed as he hit that perfect spot, your body shivering with each rutt of his hips.

"My _perfect_ fucking girl. So pretty...so _tight_ ," he murmured between gasping breaths, the sound of slapping skin punctuating the steady thud of Clyde's bed ramming against the wall. 

You pulled your hand from between your legs, wrapping your arms around his neck as he fucked you closer and closer to your peak. 

"You've been such a good girl, baby," he whispered, nipping at your ear. "Do you know what good girls get?" 

You tried to speak but your words were stolen by his cock, massaging your core with every snap of his hips. You settled instead for a nod, Clyde placing a kiss to your cheek as his hand slid between your bodies. 

Calloused fingers brushed your clit, once, twice, finding a steady rhythm as his hips stayed consistent. Your thighs began to quiver around him, soft squeals escaping your throat the closer he pushed you to cumming. 

You placed desperate kisses to his throat, nipping his pulse as hot breath rolled across your ear. 

_"Clyde-Clyde I'm gunna-"_ you breathed into his neck.

"Such a tight little pussy...taking this cock so well." 

" _Fuck_ -" you squeaked, your cunt milking him, fluttering around his cock as he fucked you through to your orgasm. 

Goosebumps ripped across your flesh, your lungs gasping for air in the crook of his neck as your body all but melted into his. 

The next thing you knew, you were on your back, Clyde's body pinning you to the bed as he fucked you even deeper, his large hand grabbing your face as he pulled you into a kiss. 

You felt him twitch deep in your belly, a low moan vibrating his chest as he filled your cunt. 

Your breath was coming in sharp, broken inhales, your limbs and face still tingling from the remnants of your orgasm at the mercy of his cock. You looked up at him, taking the moment to admire his beautiful face, flushed pink; a sweet, satisfied grin stretching across your lips. 

You slid out to the side, letting him collapse next to you before slipping back, his arm holding you close as he pushed your sweat-matted hair off of your forehead. 

"Storm's gone," he said, placing a short, loving kiss to your lips. 

You snapped your head to look out the window, shocked to see the only remnants of the storm being a soft pitter of rain. 

You turned back to him with a soft laugh, settling into the crook of his arm. Your breath eventually slowed to deep, satisfied drawls as your lids grew heavy, sleep _finally_ pulling you under.


End file.
